So This Is Love
by Jade Crescent
Summary: My first Cowboy Bebop fic, be gentle! It's a really short F/S and it's is basically an alternate ending to the series. I'm going to fix this sometime to more fit the title, I promise, but you may like it so read!


So This is Love By, CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. It would be nice, but I don't. If this is like any other fics I swear I'm clueless about it. I've read about one fic for Cowboy Bebop and that's Butterfly.  
  
Author's note: I just watched the end of Cowboy Bebop only minutes ago and the tears are still fresh in my eyes. How could Spike just leave Faye, she so obviously loves him. To tell you the truth I never like Julia and it just got worse. Weather he wants to say it or not he did that for her. I decided to write an alternate ending that is for me going to still be tearful. Please review this is my first Cowboy Bebop story and I'm not fond of how my other story When Two Eyes Meet is written and I need the constructive criticism.  
  
This story is mostly based on Spikes feelings and thoughts, but I do keep Faye in here. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ~Thoughts~ "Speaking" (Author's notes) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike grunted and huffed as he walked down the stairs holding one of his wounds. He knew the fight he just had with Vicious was his last, he knew he would never see Faye and the others again. At least he thought he knew, at the bottom of the stairs stood a lone man with several other about ten feet behind him. At that man's feet laid Spikes second and final love, Faye Valentine.  
  
Faye lay nearly unconscious on the floor suffering from a sever bullet wound in her chest. The bullet had slightly grazed her lung leaving her only a few short minutes to live. Spike's heart caught in his thought when he saw her. He couldn't believe Faye had followed him, knowingly risking her own life. Spike slowly sped up his descent down the stairs by staggering and slipping every few feet.  
  
Spike soon reached Faye; all he could do was stare at her tears welling up in his eyes. He felt the cold, uncaring eyes of the men on him, but Spike didn't bother to look at them. Faye was his first priority. Spike dropped on his knees ignoring the stinging pain her got from such a rash move. "Why Faye?" Was all he asked as he slowly picked up her head and slipped it onto his lap. He watched her ragged breaths praying that they would just suddenly become steady, but he knew all he could do was pray.  
  
Faye laid there, head in Spike's lap wondering about so many things, just pulling up the courage to attempt to speak to him. ~Why does he care? Why is he holding me now, after I've wanted this for so long? ~ Faye just swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed herself to speak. "Weather you like it or not Spike, I never hated you. I've been in love with you for god knows how long because I was afraid of something like this."  
  
"Damn you Faye," He whispered, "I wish you would have told me sooner, not when I'm about to die." Spike smiled one of his smiles that always had made Faye melt inside. He knew he hit her hard when tears started pouring out of her eyes even harder then before. Faye closed her eyes and was barely able to whisper "I'm sorry Spike" It was then his turn to cry.  
  
Faye's heart almost stopped when Spike began to learn towards her. Faye closed her eyes fighting back tears. Only centimeters from her lips Spike whispered back in response, "No Faye, I'm sorry." As Spike's lips touched hers one thought began streaming through her head. ~One last tear, one last breath, one last kiss, and now I give my love to last. ~ The second her and Spike's lips touched her heart really did stop, but not before she gave her final tear that was of her last true joy.  
  
Spike pulled away once her fully heartedly knew she was gone. He no longer cared what people thought of him crying. He lost Faye, he lost the one woman who meant more to him then Julia did and because he wanted revenge. Spike raised his head to meet the man who was standing by Faye's side when he got there. He recognized him as Cloud someone he used to trust, but now that trust was gone and in its place was hate.  
  
Spike slowly began pulling out his gun. Cloud thought he was going to shoot himself so he told Spike what happened. "She followed you in and since we were all trying to kill you I figured I should have shot her too, so that she wouldn't kill anyone else. I'm sorry Spike; I was just doing my job." Cloud was sadly mistaken when he thought Spike was going to kill himself.  
  
All he had to do was pull the trigger and Cloud's life was over. Spike raised his gone so that the shot would go right between Clouds eyes. Spike closed his eyes and forced his voice to raise enough for the whole room to hear. "I killed Vicious and now I'm going to kill you." Spike fired the shot and it was good, but before Cloud could hit the ground Spike did first.  
  
His time had run out, but he was happy for the first time in years. Spikes head landed right next to Faye's. Their noses only inches apart. Spike spoke one last time, his voice harsh and dry, but still it had a tone no man in that room knew. It held love and compassion. "I'm coming Faye." Was all he said before his eyes closed one last time with a smile on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- A/N: This was the saddest thing I have ever written. I just wasn't satisfied with the end to it and I decided to take into my own hands. Outlaw Star just ended and it was one I missed. I think it's the first one cause they just found Melfina in a trunk. I don't know, but back to the point. I got to go and finish some of my Tenchi story. Please read it and review if you have a heart. 


End file.
